confession
by scarlet Z
Summary: just read it first :D PLEASE i need a review


**Disclaimer:** this story just belong to Me of course XDD but the characters and the original story always belong to Temari Matsumoto T.T

**Confession**

Yuuri POV

"yuuri heika selamat pagi" dibelakangku wolfram menyapa tampak tundukan hormatnya lewat ekor mataku.

"ada apa wolfram? " tanyaku ambigu, karena tak mengerti mengapa dengan panggilan itu, seharusnya cukup yuuri bukan?

"apanya heika? Tanya dia balik padaku tanpa ragu masih dengan embel-embel heika itu, uuh ada apa ini? aku ingat terakhir kali ia memanggil ku dengan sapaan itu adalah disaat dia membatalkan pertunangan kami. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah ia akan memutuskan pertunangan ini?

" heika? Ku kira itu cukup yuuri saja..ada apa wolfram?" tanyaku penasaran dan sedikit rasa terluka walaupun dia tak mungkin menyadari hal itu, suara hati ini tak mungkin terdengar bukan?.

"sudah kuputuskan walaupun aku adalah tunanganmu tapi aku tetap harus menghormatimu heika"

" haa..apa itu? Kau menjadi menyebalkan seperti conrad juga, cukup yuri..yuuuri.. wolf...setelah banyak hal yang kita lewati bersama..cukup yuri ne..?" kataku meyakinkan, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan alasannya. Hanya untuk penghormatan? Setelah semua yang terjadi, wolfram menjadi temanku bahkan kini kami sudah ku anggap bersahabat,cukup aneh jika kini dia menyapaku seperti itu.

" suatu hari nanti yuri..." kata-katanya terpotong, ia tertunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya,

" suatu hari nanti kau akan membiarkanku memaanggilmu seperti ini..jadi.."

" apa maksudmu wolf?" aku memotong kata-katanya,arah pembicaraan ini tampaknya cukup membuat amarah ku naik, aku tahu, seperti katanya suatu hari nanti pertunangan ini akan berakhir dan tidak ada alasan seperti yang dipakainya dulu tapi..bukankah kami adalah teman? Sahabat mungkin? Apakah itu tidak cukup wolf?

"tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh yuri! 3 tahun sudah,, aku menunggumu.. tak pernah kulepaskan sedikitpun genggamanku, tapi sepertinya akal sehatku memang benar heika..sejak awal pertunangan ini aku tahu tak akan berakhir kemana-mana..." kali ini emosi wolfram akhirnya bangkit, tapi aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas ini tidak sekedar amarah tapi kesedihan dan luka? Mata itu tidak pernah berbohong mata itu terlihat sedih dan sakit. Entah kenapa bagian di dada ini begitu terasa terusik, sakit! Aku merasakan kesedihan yang dalam melihatnya.

"tapi kita berteman baik wolfram, kau adalah sahabat yang penting bagiku, meski hari dimana pertunangan kita akan berakhir, kau tetap adalah sahabatku dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah!" aku mencoba meyakinkannya dengan segala kemungkinan yang selogis mungkin, walau entah kenapa dalam lubuk hatiku merasa sakit ketika kata-kata 'pertunangan itu suatu saat akan berakhir' kenapa dengan ku? Dia hanya temaan bukan?

"jika itu memang yang kau mau heika" mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca, bersiap mengalirkan sungainya, wolfram menangis didepanku

"baiklah sebaiknya pertunangan ini di batalkan" seakan ingin menyembunyikan air matanya yang telah deras mengalir ia pun segera berlari menjauh dariku..

" wolfram... " kucoba mengejarnya, ada yang tidak beres ada apa sebernanya, apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan wolfram? Larinya begitu cepat aku merasa seperti kura-kura yang mengejar seekor kelinci dibuatnya, seiring bayangan dirinya menjauh tiba-tiba saja muncul suatu banyangan seseorang didepanku, orang berjubah putih tersebut menghalangi pandanganku pada bidadariku, eh? Apa aku berkata bidadari ? tidak mungkin. orang yang kukejar tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wolfram von bilefeld seorang tunangan menyebalkan dan seorang mantan pangeran. Dia laki-laki.

" heika ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa anda berlari tergesa-gesa heika?" baru kusadari sekarang aku menabrak seseorang, seorang berjubah putih tadi yang ternyata adalah gunter.. oh tidak! Gunter memberondongku dengan beribu pertanyaan dan mungkin setelah ini dia akan menarikku untuk mengikuti pengajaran mengenai sejarah dan budaya shin makoku yang seperti biasa membosankan. Tapi yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah...

" maaf gunter.." setelah menoleh dan mengucapakan kata maaf, akupun segera berlari pergi menyusul wolfram, yah , sebelum aku terjebak di perpustakaan bersama pelajaran yang panjang dan membosankan itu. Aku berlari tepat ke arah wolfram tadi berlari, tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku kehilangn jejaknya. Dimana dia, aku memperlambat langkah ku dan mencoba berjalan mencari petunjuk sesuatu yang bisa mengarahkanku pada wolf.

Nihil sudah kucari keliling taman tersebut akupun tak mendapati wolfram dimanapun,

" yuuri..." terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sudah sangat akrab ditelingaku, aku tahu suara ini. Ini suara yang dimiliki oleh putriku greta, kubalik badanku menghadap asal suara tadi dan benar saja kulihat disana ada greta dan lady chechilia yang sedang menikmati kue buatan ewe tepat di depan taman ini, greta tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik kadang aku lupa dia telah beranjak remaja, yang ada dalam bayang-bayangku selama ini hanyalah seorang gadis kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang sangat aku sayangi. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk datang menghampiri mereka.

"yuuri, ..apa yang kau lakukan disana tadi?"

" eh, greta, lady chechil...aku..aku sedang mencari seseorang" kataku ragu tak mampu mengucapkan nama wolfram pada akhirnya. Lady chechil dan greta saling berpandangan dan akhirnya bertanya "siapa?" secara bersamaan.

" err wolfram, apakah kalian tidak melihatnya lewat disekitar sini tadi?" tanyaku

" oh heika,. apakah kau dan putraku bertengkar? Ataukah..." tanya lady chechil menggodaku sengaja memotong katanya

" ada apa dengan wolfram yuuri? Kami tidak melihatnya disekitar sini sejak tadi" tanya greta setelahnya.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk memberitahukan yang sebernanya pada mereka berdua, selain hanya akan membuat greta khawatir akupun tahu hal ini belum jelas, belum jelas sebagaimana perasaanku. disisi lain aku sungguh peduli pada wolfram dan kadang aku merasa tak kan pernah merasa bahagia tanpanya, tapi di sisi lain itu tidak mungkin mengacu pada arti lebih daripada persahabatan bukan? Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, tapi perasaan ku dari waktu ke waktu dan juga perasaan yang saat ini tepat ku rasakan mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin peduli padanya sebagaimananya dia, bukan hanya sebagai teman tapi sebagai orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini. Wolfram bagaikan mentari pagi yang selalu menerangi duniaku . ia adalah cahaya.

Cukup. Kurasa benar segala yang ia katakan mengenai diriku. Aku hanyalah seorang henachoko, aku percaya padanya karena hanya dialah saatu-satunya orang yang tak pernah berbohong padaku. Aku percaya kejujurannya, dan bodohnya aku tak pernah mengakuinya selama ini. Aku menyayanginya dia adalah temanku, penolongku dan juga tunanganku, meski aku tak pernah mengakui hal itu tapi diriku sadar akan hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Karena itulah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya pergi dan terluka, aku takut...

Takut kehilangan cahayaku...

Apakah ...apakah aku mencintainya?

" rii..yuri..? ada apa dengan wolfram?" greta melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku,rupanya aku terlalu asyik dengan lamunanku sehingga tak menyadari tatapan khawatir yang akhirnya di layangkan mereka berdua untukku,

" ah..tidak, aku hanya perlu menanyakan sesuatu padanya, hal yang tidak penting" aku memberi alasan dan jawaban palsu seraya memaksa senyum palsu dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal..

"ehh.. heika, disitu kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" gwendal datang menghampiri kami

"tumpukan berkas sudah menunggu anda untuk diperiksa heika" kata jendral berjubah hijau tersebut. Tawa yang memang palsu dan buatan itu segera lenyap dari wajahku. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan berkas dan semacamnya aku tau pasti hasilnya..

"ahh gwendal, aku lupa maaf hehe" kucoba memaksakan tawa paksa lagi, yang sebernanya tak ada manfaatnya selain menambah efek wajah menyeramkannya tersebut.

"apa kau melihat wolfram?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"wolfram?..aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi, ku kira di bersamamu heika"

"tadinya..tapi..sudahlah..kukira berkasnya tak bisa menunggu ne gwendal?" pada akhirnya kupaksakan diriku untuk menyerah megejar wolfram untuk saat ini, sungguh pengecut memang. Aku tak ingin semua orang tahu betapa pentingnya wolfram untukku. Semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri.

XXX

Hari ini sungguh menjadi hari yang panjang dibelakang meja kerjaku,gwendal tampaknya tak memberi ampun, conradpun tak kelihatan sepanjang hari ini. Begitu juga wolfram, aku berpikir mungkin dia telah kembali dan sekarang sedang tidur di dalam kamar kami, maksudku kamarku, kamar sang maou, bersama putri angkat kami greta. Namun itu hanya ilusiku, karena setelah menginjak remaja tepat di usia yang ke 12 tahun, tahun lalu, greta telah mandiri menghuni kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan wolfram, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak lagi tidur bersama denganku. Kuakui aku sedikit banyak merindukannya, merindukan gaun tidur merah mudah itu dan segala gumamannya disaat ia tidur walaupun itu sering menyakitkan, jika tiba-tiba kau di tendang jatuh dari tempat tidurmu tanpa alasan yang jelas ditambah hujatan kata selingkuh..haha tak kusadari aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua kenangan tentang dirinya. Apakah ini rindu? Kucoba dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamarku berharap disana dia terbaring memasuki alam mimpi dengan wajah serta gaun tidurnya yang lucu. Sekali lagi kudapati diriku tersenyum sendiri..

Suara pintu terbuka menjadi sambutan pertamaku di kamarku ini, tampak sinar rembulan menerangi masuk menembus jendela kaca transparan memberikan penerangan yang cukup untuk membuatku menyadari bahwa, orang yang kuharapkan menunggu di kamar ini, atau tidur bisa dibilang, tidak ada. Malam ini juga ia tak disini.. kutarik dalam-dalam nafasku dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Apa ini? Rasa kekecewaan ini tak bisa kututupi lagi, rasanya seperti ditinggalkan yah aku memang ditinggalkan..

"wolfram dimana kau?" aku bergumam, dan terduduk diam di sisi tempat tidur besarku.

Conrad seandainya jika ia ada disini, mungkin dia bisa memberiku sedikit nasihat tentangnya, conrad adalah orang yang sangat kubutuhkan saat ini, tapi kenapa dia juga tak menampakkan dirinya? Setelah wolfram dan sekarang conrad? Dimana mereka?

Pagi dihari berikutnya, akupun tak bisa menemukan conrad dimanapun, bahkan ketika sarapan pagi dimulai. " eh.. dimana conrad? Aku tak melihatnya sejak kemarin" aku bertanya pada semua orang yang mengikuti sarapan pagi tersebut disana ada lady cecil, greta,gunter ,lady anisina dan gwendal.

" conrad sedang mengurus kepentingan diluar heika.." jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan kami sambil menundukan kepalanya tanda penghormatan.

"wolfram ? dari mana saja kau! Aku mencarimu kemarin dan kau.." aku sontak berdiri dan langsung menghamburkan pertanyaan padanya.

"maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin yuri heika, aku dalam kepentingan yang mendesak" bohong.

"bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkan anda" wajahnya kelihatan datar dan biasa saja namun aku bisa merasakannya..ada yang lain dengan nya hari ini, seakan wolfram menyembunyikan sesuatu. Iapun berjalan maju dan menduduki tempat kosong yang sudah disediakan untuknya disamping tempat duduk ku.

Aku terdiam berdiri di tempatku, aku tahu dia bohong, wolfram tidak pernah berbohong padaku bahkan hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang sering mengejekku, dan bertindak seenaknya atas nama tunanganku. Dan lagi hatiku terasa hancur, ada apa sebernnya dengan wolfram? Tidak kurasa itu akan lebih cocok jika ada apa sebernanya dengan diriku? Apa perasaan ini ?

Kuputuskan untuk duduk dan melanjutkan sarapanku yang tertunda, dan mencoba mengesampingkan masalah wolfram. Hatiku terasa sakit bahkan untuk melarangnya memanggilku dengan embel-embel heika itu, selama ia tidak benar-benar membatalkan pertunangan kami kukira tak ada masalah untuk sekarang.

XXX

" wolfram kita perlu bicara" kuputuskan mengambil inisiatif dengan mengundangnya terlebih dahulu untuk berbicara denganku, tak ada jalan lain ini tak mungkin sesederhana itu, dengan semua kelakuan anehnya seminggu ini, ia terus berusaha menghindariku, memanggilku heika bahkan tidak lagi tidur dikamarku. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengesampingkan segala perubahannya selama ini, jujur saja bukankah ini semua yang telah kuinginkaan dari sejak awal? Tidak ada lagi henachoko, dan penyelinap di kamar tidurku, tapi aku benar-benar kehilangannya. Sesosok teman yang selalu ada dimanapun aku berada.

" aku percaya kita perlu dan tentu saja heika, kapanpun yang anda mau" tuturan formal itu lagi cukup mengundang amarahku..

" panggil aku yuu-ri. wolfram!" sengaja memberi penekanan pada namaku. Matanya terbelalak mendengar kata-kataku yang sedikit membentak itu, sengaja ku biarkan dia tahu bahwa aku marah. Marah padanya yang tak lagi peduli padaku,..

" yu..yuri.."

" sekarang juga ikut aku"

Wolfram POV

" panggil aku yuu-ri. wolfram!" yuuri membentakku, ia tampak marah tidak seperti yuuri yang biasa ku kenal

" yu..yuri.." aku nyaris tak bisa berkata apa-apa

" sekarang juga ikut aku" akupun mengikutinya, ia berjalan mendahuluiku dan hei aku tahu dimana tempat ini, tepatnya ruangan ini..kami di ruang tempat penyimpanan benda-benda bersejarah shin makoku. Tidak ada seorangpun disini selain kami, rupanya yuuri sengaja memilih tempat yang aman untuknya. jika dibagian istana yang lain kami pasti akan diganggu oleh gunter atau gwendal belum juga kemungkinan para prajurit dan maid yang lewat.

" ada apa wolfram?" dia bertanya masih membelakangiku

"ada apa denganmu?" tambahnya

Jika aku tak salah mendengar nada suara itu terdengar terluka? Tidak mnugkin ia tak mungkin terluka dengan perubahanku ini.

" bukankah ini yang kau mau yuuri?, aku hanya mewujudkan keinginanmu kau tahu? "

" bukan ini yang ku mau wolfram, kenapa kau menghindariku?"kali ini ia berbalik dan menghadapku

" aku tidak menghindarimu yuuri..aku hanya..bersikap biasa saja"

"seperti mereka, bukankah aku adalah temanmu? Mereka juga temanmu bukan? Mereka juga orang yang kau sukai bukan? Aku hanya menjadi sama seperti mereka yuuri, sebagaimanapun kerasnya aku mencoba, bukankah aku tak pernah melebihi mereka dimatamu?"

" aku menganggapmu sahabatku wolfram! Kau..."

"kau adalah tunanganku.." putusnya begitu saja, setelah 3 tahun berlalu, ini pertama kalinya ia mengakui aku adalah tunangannya,apakah aku bermimpi? Hatiku terasa sakit sekaligus senang, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, mataku...

Yuuri POV

Mata itu ..sekali lagi mengeluarkan sungainya, ia menangis didepanku

" haha kau tidak sungguh-sungguh heika! Setelah sekian lama kenapa baru sekarang?" dia benar..setelah sekian lama.. kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku? Apakah aku..mencintainya? tidak. Ini semua hanya rasa kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat penting tidak lebih. Ku kuatkan hatiku, walaupun rasanya aku ingin menariknya kedalam pelukanku dan menyeka air mata yang sudah terlanjur menetes di wajahnya.

Normal POV

" iya, kita tunangan, selain itu kita juga sahabat baik dan sudah seperti keluarga, karena itu aku tidak ingin hubungan kita..." yuri mencoba mencari alasan, dan meyakinkan wolfram seperti biasanya.

"jika memang begitu heika, kenapa pertunangan ini tidak dibatalkan saja? Kau tidak pernah meganggap ku lebih bukan?" balas wolfram, mata yuuri terbelalak ia tak menyangka kata-kata keputusasaan akan keluar dari bibir orang yang sangat dipercayainya.

"aku lelah...menunggumu, aku lelah menunggu hari dimana kau melepaskanku karena setiap harinya aku seperti dibuang oleh mu" air mata wolfram semakin banyak menetes.

"wolfram?.. aku tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu, apa maksudmu?"

"apa kau mencintaiku heika?"

Yuuri terdiam, entah karena kaget atau bingung dengan pertanyaan wolfram tersebut.

"wolf..aku menyukaimu.."

"yah...seperti kau menyukai semua orang, aku..." tidak terima dengan jawaban dari yuuri, wolfaram yang depresi segera berlari dan memeluk heikanya. Mungkin ini bisa jadi yang terakhir kali baginya. Tak masalah dengan kehormatan yang sengaja ia banggakan, biarlah semuanya berakhir disini., toh ia mencintai yuuri dengan segenap hati, membiarkan yuuri tahu perasaannya itulah keinginan terakhirnya.

"aku menyukaimu yuuri dan aku juga mencintaimu " masih memeluk yuuri erat.

Conrad POV

FLASH BACK

" weller kyo, yuuri selalu lebih peduli padamu, dia bahkan lebih terbuka padamu. Apapun tentangmu adalah hal yang selalu ia utamakan. Sedangkan aku.. aku tunangannya tapi ia lebih menyukaimu mungkinkah ia mencintaimu?" tanya wolfram padaku, tak pernah kulihat dirinya sefrustasi ini, ada apa dengan adikku?sebagai wolfram harusnya ia bisa menyimpan semua ini sendiri, tentunya karena ia mempunyai sifat arogan dan kebanggaan yang tinggi dalam dirinya.

"kau menutup matamu wolf, bukankah kaulah yang selalu lebih dekat dengannya? Kau adalah orang yang penting baginya.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan ia telah memotong kata-kataku

"kau juga orang yang penting baginya!"

"semua orang selalu menjadi yang terpenting untuknya,tapi kau tahu? Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat ia menangis selama ini hanya kau, satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia memandangku jika itu semua berhubungan denganmu weller kyo"

Aku terdiam, entah bagaimana caranya meyakinkan adikku ini agar ia percaya..

"tak mampu berkata-kata ha.."

"apapun yang akan ku katakan takkan berarti lagi bagimu kan? Kau cemburu padaku wolf?"

" ya tentu saja weller kyo, dari sejak dulu.. aku benci padamu!" begitulah adikku yang keras kepala ini, ia bicara melantur..aku tahu di lubuk hatinya dia tetap menyayangiku seperti aku yang selalu menyayanginya.

"aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu dan dia, dan aku tak punya perasaan yang membuatmu cemburu, memang aku mencintai yuuri dan itu perasaan cinta yang sama dengan perasaan cintaku padamu wolf"

" bohong..!"

" aku melihat semuanya weller kyo, tatapanmu padanya dan tatapannya padamu " aku tahu betapa kerasnya ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan semua ini padaku.

" jika memang sulit untuk menjelaskannya padamu lalu, apa yang kau mau dari ku sekarang ini?" sedikit ragu dan diapun mengatakannya.

"menjauhlah dari yuuri Conrad.." hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan terjadi diantara kami.

FLASH BACK OFF,WOLFRAM POV

Aku memeluk yuuri erat, mungkinkah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku,yah..jika ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya untuk apa aku sengaja berbuat semua ini? Aku telah dengan sengaja melibatkan weller kyo juga. Sangat memalukan. Berbuat sejauh ini..sungguh bodoh! Aku harus cepat mengakhirinya. Secepatnya.

" baiklah yuuri.. bagaimana kalau kau menandatangani pembatalan pertunangan ini?"

Tak ada reaksi, ia tetap membiarkan tubuhnya dipelukanku, yuuri aku benar butuh untuk mengakhiri semua ini, bicaralah..

"maafkan aku wolf.." dia mengelus rambutku pelan dan balas memelukku,

"aku sungguh telah melukaimu.." dia tetap memelukku, kami tetap berpelukan menyamankan diri dengan keadaan diri masing-masing.

Yuuri POV

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku hingga tanpa sadar aku telah balas memeluknya, begitu erat seakan rasanya tak akan kulepaskan selamanya. Aku mencintai shin makoku, aku menyayangi semua orang –orang yang ada disini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan mudah, wolfram apakah perasaan ku padanya sebernanya? Kusadari 3 tahun sudah pertunangan kami berjalan, entah karena terpaksa atau tak pernah ingin mencari masalah dengan remaja pirang ini. Aku ...

" kau sungguh ingin mengakhirinya wolf?"

" iya. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengganggu dirimu lagi yuuri, kau bebas bersama siapapun yang kau mau.. dan aku... aku tak kan bersusah payah menentangmu"

"apa yang kau tentang? Hei..aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pengganggu bagaimana kau bisa berkesimpulan hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu?"

"jika aku tetap bersamamu kau tidak akan bisa menikahi siapapun orang yang benar-benar kau sukai"

"aku menyukaimu wolf"

" tidak .bukan rasa suka yang kau bagi pada semua orang. yuuri.."

"suatu hari kau akan menikahi seseorang yang kau cintai, dan jika ini tak segera diakhiri, kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa sebernanya orang yang kau cintai bahkan kaupun tak akan pernah bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk itu! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya!" sambung wolfram

" baiklah wolf. Sebelum itu, apa yang menyebabkan kau melakukan semua ini sekarang?"

"aku sudah menyerah yuuri" kata wolfram pelan seperti berbisik

"hhh..." wolfram menghembuskan nafasnya seakan-akan baru saja mengeluarkan beban yang sangat berat ku bisa ku rasakan lembutnya nafasnya tepat di tengkukku.

"aku akhirnya menyadarinya yuuri, bagaimana terus dikejar seseorang yang tidak kau cintai. Hahaha.."

" yeah dan aku bertaruh itulah yang kau rasakan ketika bersamaku"

"karena itu, sebaiknya ini semua kita akhiri saja." Simpul wolfram pada akhirnya, yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya padaku,

TBC

A/N: Please,saat ini saya sedang sangat membutuhkan review...terserah itu mau berbentuk kritikan,koreksi, flame, atau dukungan...sebagai author newbe pendapat anda sekalian sangat dibutuhkan :D So thanks before~


End file.
